dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
CAPTAIN JACK(GRANDALE REMIX)
= CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX) = Song Information 3rdMIX Version Artist: CAPTAIN JACK Album: Dancemania SPEED 2 (1999) BPM: 170 Length: 1:29 First Music Game Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution 3rdMIX Other Music Game Appearances: None. X2 Version Artist: CAPTAIN JACK Album: Dancemania SPEED 2 (1999) BPM: 170 Length: 1:47 First Music Game Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Music Game Appearances: None. Lyrics goo... left, go right go pick up step, go left, go right, go left Forward march Ejo Captain Jack Ejo Captain Jack bring me back to the railroad track bring me back to the railroad track give me a gun in my hand, give me a gun in my hand, I want to be a shooting man I want to be a shooting man left, right, left left, right, left the military step, the military step, the airforce rap, the airforce rap, the seventeen is the best the seventeen is the best goo... left, go right go pick up step, go left, go right, go left goo... left, go right go pick up step, go left, go right, go left We're running to the railroad track run along with Captain Jack badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack run into the peacecamp back run along with Captain Jack badadadideido,badideido, badideidideidideido, badadadideido, left, right, right, left badadadideido, run along with Captain Jack goo... left, go right go pick up step, go left, go right, go left Song Connections / Remixes * CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX) is a speed remix of CAPTAIN JACK, from the Dancemania 2 album. * A new cut of CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX), with the same title, can be played in DanceDanceRevolution X2. Trivia * CAPTAIN JACK and Maloy appear in CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX)'s graphics. ** Also, CAPTAIN JACK's head appears in CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX)'s background animations. * CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX) received a BEGINNER chart in DanceDanceRevolution BEST HITS. This chart was carried to the arcades in DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME. * The charts of the X2 version of CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX) are based off of the 3rdMIX version's chart, but slightly modified with the addition of Freeze Arrows and with quantization fixes. ** This version of CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX) has never been on a CS release of DanceDanceRevolution. * CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX) was removed from DanceDanceRevolution (2014) on July 3rd, 2015. Song Production Information DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME2 "CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX)" by CAPTAIN JACK is a really fast and challenging song. Songs by CAPTAIN JACK have become a popular favorite among fans and "CAPTAIN JACK (GRANDALE REMIX)" is no exception. Between the speed of the song, the challenging dance steps and the energy level needed to pass the song, be prepared to follow the captain's orders! Difficulty & Notecounts DanceDanceRevolution difficulty from 2ndMIX CLUB through 5thMIX (and the Solo games) rated from 1 to 9, 1 to 10 from DDRMAX2 to SuperNOVA2, and 1 to 20 from X onwards. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd.) DanceDanceRevolution 3rdMIX Version X2 Version DanceDanceRevolution Solo Category:Songs Category:DDR Songs Category:DDR Licensed Songs Category:DDR Dancemania Licenses‏ Category:DDR Songs with Unique Videos Category:DDR Cut Songs